


Bitter and sweet memories

by kintana_Raha (Yandere_Exorcist)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, More Ships to come, Multi, little shorts, past angst I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Exorcist/pseuds/kintana_Raha
Summary: Short stories of the men and women of Final Fantasy XIV enjoying a moment or memory with the Warrior of light.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Bitter and sweet memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on tumblr so don’t panic if you see it there too.

“Emet-Selch! I have a few words I would wish to speak with you about!” That voice that he loved so dearly did not sound happy at all. The pounding on the door only confirmed she was mad. Smiling to himself The Architect stood from his seat, walking over to the door. Upon opening it he was met with a white mask. “It’s nice to see you again Sif. What does my dear love wish to discuss about?” He purred at her. He knew why she was here but he wanted to push her a bit more. “You know why! That spot I had asked to be reserved for my garden was overruled by someone!” “Oh no!” He made a show of his false shock. “My poor dear who would do such a thing?” He knew who it was but he wanted her to say it. “You jerk! Hyth told me you went in this morning and out bought my claim!” She almost hissed at him. In his mind this was cute to him. The smallest of their kind snapping at him. This was almost a guilty pleasure to watch her get mad at him. Emet-Selch only offered her a smile and shrug before stepping back to his desk. “Did our dear friend also tell you what it was?” He pulled out something from his desk. “No he didn’t.” She glared behind her mask at her ‘love’. He smiled at her before handing her the papers. “It was meant as a surprise and I know you don’t come see me since you’re always too busy making new flowers but...” taking the papers she looked at them, her eyes widening behind the mask. “You reserved the place for a greenhouse?!” He nodded to Sif “for your more delicate plants, since you always seem sad when they pass.” He smirked at her the moment she looked up at him in shock, noticing the tears running out from under her mask. “Why didn’t you tell me?” She choked out, causing him to smile more. He knew more than anyone her plants meant everything to her, as if they were her children. “My dear Sif, you always seem to cry too much, it’s unbecoming.” He purred at her.

“Why does this place make want to me cry?” The Ascian’s train of memories came to a halt as he saw the Warrior of light approach him. Emet-Selch looked at the large greenhouse before him before looking back at them. Tears began forming at the edge of their eyes as they continued to look at the large building. “Come now” he sighed, rolling his eyes. “Must you cry so much? It’s unbecoming of you, hero.”


End file.
